


A Beginning

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short BDSM beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beginning

The first time, Pete didn’t quite know what to do. His body reacted on instinct, his hips jerking forward to get away from Patrick’s hand, even as the moan escaped his lips. He squirmed, but Patrick held him in place by the arm and spanked him with an open palm five more times.

“Now go shower,” he snapped.

Showering. That’s what they had been fighting about. Pete scrambled to his feet and moved toward the bathroom.

“And don’t you dare touch yourself,” Patrick told him darkly.

Pete turned to stare at him in shock. “I … What?”

Patrick moved across the room so quickly he seemed to fly. He hooked his fingers under Pete’s chin and pulled him down so they were staring in each other’s eyes. His jaw was set and something was glowing in Patrick’s skin. “Don’t fucking touch yourself,” he hissed. “You haven’t earned that.”

Pete didn’t understand. But he wanted to listen. He wanted to do what Patrick said. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt an overwhelming need to do what the other boy told him. He gave a small nod. “I won’t.”

The younger boy wasn’t satisfied. “Say it.”

Pete blinked, his expression blank.

“Say you won’t touch yourself.”

A tongue darted out to lick his lips while Pete took a shaky breath. Where had all the air gone? “I won’t … I won’t touch myself.”

“Good boy.” Patrick kissed his forehead and watched him disappear into the bathroom. So that was the way they were going to have to play it.


End file.
